


Remember Me

by lunxrphse



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Graphic strangulation, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunxrphse/pseuds/lunxrphse
Summary: "N-No! Please, I can't!""Jungwon! Jungwon!""I can't remember! Why can't I remember?""Jungwon, you're okay-""I'm not okay!"Jungwon looks down, his eyes brimming with tears. "I can't remember anything."A story in which Jungwon forgets.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Jungwon can’t breathe. He can’t breathe. He can feel the strong hands around his throat, as they squeeze, blocking his airway. He can see the blurry outline of his stepfather through squinted eyes. The man's face turned red with effort as he squeezed and squeezed. 

And Jungwon simply let go. 

  
  
  


Jungwon awoke in a hospital room, an oxygen mask strapped to his face, the whirring of the ventilator as he breathed in and out. His eyes darted around the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, just white flooring and pale walls. 

“H-Hello?” He calls, his voice coming out as a rasp, his throat burned in the process. He coughs, his whole body shaking with the effort. He inhales sharply and sits up, almost passing out from the effort. 

The door opened and two figures walked in, one was obviously a doctor, and the other, was a woman Jungwon had never seen before, or so he believes. 

“Hello, Yang Jungwon?” 

Jungwon’s eyes flitted over to look at the doctor and the woman, the woman seemed to have just gotten done crying due to her red eyes and tear streaked cheeks. 

“Jungwon… Can you remember anything that happened? Anything in the last two hours?” 

Jungwon thought back, or tried to at least, he remembered waking up in the hospital, but anything before that, his mind went blank, to a world of darkness. 

He panicked. 

“W-What- I can’t remember! Oh my god, I can’t remember!” 

“Jungwon I need you to try.” 

“It hurts!” The boy cries out, reaching up to cradle his head as he rocked back and forth

“Jungwon.” . 

"N-No! Please, I can't!" 

"Jungwon! Jungwon!" 

"I can't remember! Why can't I remember?" 

"Jungwon, you're okay-" The woman places a hand on his shoulder, and Jungwon violently throws her off. His hands were thrown up to defend himself. 

“I’m not okay!” 

Jungwon looks down, his eyes brimming with tears. “I can’t remember anything.”

The woman strides forwards forcibly taking his face into her hands. “Do you know who I am?” She asks, searching for any sign of recognition. 

“I’m your mother.” She says, her face crumbling as she lets out a sob. “I’m your mom.” 

“I-I’m sorry….” 

His mother smiles sadly, stroking his cheek with her thumb. “Oh, honey, I’m the one that should be sorry, not you.” 

She then turns towards the doctor, her face darkens considerably. “Process his discharge papers.” 

The doctor nods and then makes his way, rather quickly, out of the room. 

“M-Mom…” 

“Yes, wonie?” 

“Wh-What happened to me?” 

Jungwon’s mother sighs, pulling away to look her son in the eye. 

“Nothing you need to dwell on.” She says, placing a kiss on his forehead. Then she pulls out a set of clothes from her purse, handing them to the boy. “Now get dressed, so I can take you home.” She says, a smile on her face as she ruffled his hair. 

  
  


Today was the day Jungwon started his life, almost from the beginning. 


	2. chapter 2

Jungwon sighed as he scrolled through the tv programs. The screen flickering as he pressed the remote with lightning speed. Currently he was home alone, his mom had gone out grocery shopping, thanks to Jungwon convincing her that he would be fine on his own for an hour. His mother, before leaving, had shown Jungwon around the house, in hopes of triggering his memory, but it was fruitless. 

Now he had settled on what was supposedly supposed to be one of his favorite shows, he doesn’t see why he’d liked it so much, it was kinda dumb, and repetitive. Like literally every episode was the same, but with a different villain. 

Jungwon decides that he would never watch Miraculous Ladybug again. He leans back on the couch, as he turns off the television. He picks up a book from the coffee table and looks through the pages. 

As Jungwon was silently reading the book, he heard a creak as the sliding door opened. He sets the book down on the table and stumbles towards the door. “Mom?” 

He takes a step back as he faces the person, who is now inside his house. A person who is not his mother. 

It was a boy with blonde hair and a sharp nose, his eyebrows were on the thick side, so thick that the boy could be compared to that, uh, the red bird in that one movie. 

The boy smiles, and suddenly his face was being smashed into the blond’s chest. The blond had a nice scent, like the ocean and coconuts. 

Jungwon pulls away, quickly, taking several steps back to put space between them. 

“Who… Who are you?” He demands, cursing at his stutter and trembling voice. 

The blond frowns, eyebrows furrowed. “Jungwon- It’s me… Jongseong? Jay?” 

Jungwon, who was now holding an umbrella in a defensive position, clutched it tighter. “Uh, I have no idea who you are,” He says, his voice shaking slightly. “Now… Now get out of my house.” 

He watches as Jongseong’s expression crumbles, his eyes casting downwards, and his hands fidgeting with each other. 

“Jungwon-”

“Jungwon! I’m home!” Jungwon and Jongseong both turn in the direction the voice came from. “Mom!” Jungwon drops the umbrella and jogs to where his mother was, she smiles at him, then suddenly it drops as she spots Jongseong walking up towards them, his hands in his pockets. 

“Park jongseong.” 

“Mrs. Yang.” 

Jungwon looks at his mother, then back to Jongseong in confusion. “You two know each other?” He asks, a befuddled expression on his face. 

Jongseong laughs, shaking his head. “I only know your mother, because of you.” He states, his eyes never leaving Jungwon’s face. 

Jungwon’s face scrunches up in confusion. “I.. I don’t understand.” 

“Jungwon-” 

“I’m your boyfriend… Or was anyways.” 

He watches as his mother shoots a glare towards Jongseong, her expression furious. 

“Park. Jongseong. You… you can’t just-” 

“I can’t just what?” Jongseong asks, smirking. Mrs. Yang’s face turns even redder than before. 

“You can’t just come in here spouting nonsense!” 

“Nonsense? It’s the truth, but you wouldn’t know that, now would you?” 

Jungwon glances between the two bickering figures. His hands came up to grab at his head, his head that was now pounding, his vision was blurring, everything was now blurring together. 

“M-Mom….Mom…h-head.. Hurts…” He slurs out, earning no reaction from the two. He stumbles over to them. 

“G-Guys….J-Jongseong… M-Mom…” 

And then everything went dark. 

  
  
  



End file.
